1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal complexes of nitrogenous compounds and in particular to novel complexed reaction products, their method of preparation and their use in industrial fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single metal complexes of nitrogenous compounds have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,306,908, 3,624,115, 3,642,847, 3,646,659, 3,649,661 and 3,755,167. 3,163,603 refers to succinamic metal salts; and 3,346,493 describes single metal complexes. However, none of these references discloses forming a multiple (metal salt)-nitrogenous complex of the present invention.